


Hotel XO

by pursuitofnerdiness



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inexperienced Victor Nikiforov, Intercrural Sex, Love Hotels, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Victor's Foot Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pursuitofnerdiness/pseuds/pursuitofnerdiness
Summary: Yuuri takes Victor to a love hotel, and perhaps neither Yuuri's nor Victor's histories are what they expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Baaasically I got really sick of the trope that Yuuri is very sexually inexperienced compared to Victor, so I decided to explore the reverse. The idea for this first came about from princessharumi’s [thread here](https://twitter.com/princessharumi_/status/870869648987889664) so thanks for the inspiration! Also, [Hotel XO](http://www.hotelxo.net/index.html) is an actual love hotel in Karatsu (the basis for Hasetsu). I have never been in a love hotel, although I have walked past them and [read about them on the internet](https://wanderwisdom.com/lodging/Love-Hotel-Guide---how-to-recognize--find-and-use-a-Japanese-love-hotel) \- please forgive any inaccuracies.
> 
> Thank you my lovely betas, [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b), [HRHSherlock](https://twitter.com/HRHSherlock), and A.N.D.! Any mistakes are my own.

_ Ice Castle Hasetsu, after the Rostelecom Cup and one week before the Grand Prix Finals. _

Victor watched as Yuuri finished his run-through of his short program, striking his final pose. He grinned. “Yuuri! That was perfect!”

Yuuri smiled at him from center ice and then skated towards the barrier. “I’m starting to feel like I can really do this.”

“Of course you can. I know you can. I think that’s a good place to stop for today.”

“Okay. I’ll go get changed, then.”

Victor nodded and handed Yuuri his skate guards. Watching Yuuri walk back to the locker room, his workout pants clinging to the swell of his ass... well.  _ Fuck. _ Watching Yuuri skate Eros was a most delicious sort of torture, one he’d brought on himself entirely, of course. Victor had asked Yuuri to seduce him as he skated the routine, and by this point in the season, Victor was thoroughly seduced.

Yuuko let them have the rink to themselves for a couple of hours that evening so Yuuri could run through his full programs, and Yuuri had been doing so well, making good progress towards the increased jump difficulty required in his short program to outscore JJ. Victor was immensely pleased to see Yuuri’s confidence growing.

Victor headed to the rink office to let Yuuko know they were finished for the night. He opened the door and found her inside. “Hi, Yuuko, we’re finished so you can Zamboni the ice if you need to.”

Yuuko smiled at him. “Hi, Victor! Thanks for letting me know. And wow, Yuuri looked amazing out there. He’ll be amazing in Barcelona.”

“I know. I can’t wait for everyone to see.” Victor cleared the schedule with her for the rest of the week and said goodnight as he left the office.

With that taken care of, Victor’s thoughts inevitably returned to Yuuri, and,  _ well, fuck.  _ Seeing Yuuri skate so beautifully just for him  _ did things _ to him. It always had, from the moment he saw the video of Yuuri performing Stammi Vicino. But between Yuuri’s intense training schedule and the paper-thin walls at Yutopia, they’d hardly been able to explore the sexual side of their relationship. At least at competitions they had the privacy of a hotel room, but the last time they’d had the opportunity was three weeks ago at the Rostelecom Cup, and Victor had to leave early because of Makkachin.

It was so hard to have a moment that truly felt private at Yutopia, although they certainly tried. Yuuri shared his bed most nights, and Victor cherished the time they’d spent kissing and cuddling. A few times they’d given each other hand jobs, trying to stay as quiet as they could because neither of them wanted Yuuri’s family to hear what they were up to. Victor recalled abortive teenage fumblings with a similar lack of privacy, and he felt frustrated beyond belief. Honestly, he was an adult now, and he should hardly be facing that sort of obstacle in his love life. And yet he was still stealing kisses in hidden spots around Hasetsu, which was not nearly enough to quench his desire.

Victor desperately wanted to feel Yuuri’s touch again, but he knew they had other things to worry about. It was quiet at the rink, and maybe… He didn’t want to antagonize Yuuko, especially since she’d rearranged the entire rink schedule for them, but she was busy with the Zamboni, and no one else was there, so surely no one would notice.

He found Yuuri standing in front of his locker, hair freshly damp from a shower, still shirtless but half-dressed in street clothes, digging through his bag for something. Victor stopped a few feet away, arrested by the sight. Clothed or unclothed, he couldn’t look away from Yuuri. “Yuuri. Hi.” 

“Oh, hi, sorry, I’ll be ready in a minute and we can--”

Victor surged forward and cut him off with a kiss, and he felt Yuuri melt into him. When they broke apart to catch their breath, Victor felt the need to explain himself. “Yuuri, I just… seeing you skate like that, I…”

“I feel it too, you know. I feel you watching me. I like it a lot.” And with that, Yuuri resumed the kiss, deepening it and wrapping an arm around Victor.

_ Thank god _ , Victor thought. He felt himself growing warm as their kiss heated up.

Yuuri pulled back, breath coming hot and heavy. “Wait, Victor, I want to, but we can’t do this here. I’ve got an idea. We’re getting out of here.”

“Going back home?” Victor seriously hoped the answer was no.

“Definitely not.” Yuuri grabbed his shirt out of his locker and yanked it on over his head.

“Then where are we taking this?”

“You’ll see. It’s nearby.” With that, Yuuri put his coat on and zipped it up, looking at Victor with a sparkle in his eye. Yuuri grabbed Victor’s hand and dragged him out of the locker room. Victor wanted to know where they were going, but clearly Yuuri wanted to surprise him, so he let himself be led to whatever destination Yuuri had in mind.

They walked a few blocks and across a bridge until they came to a small building with a rather gaudy neon sign pronouncing it Hotel XO, and suddenly it dawned on Victor where Yuuri had taken him. Victor felt like a bit of an idiot for not having thought of this before. “Is this… a love hotel?” He was, of course, aware of love hotels but he hadn’t realized Hasetsu would have any, let alone one just blocks from the rink.

Yuuri sucked in a breath through his teeth. “It’s not exactly subtle, is it?”

“Not in the least. I can’t believe my Yuuri brought me to a love hotel.” No, actually, he could, but the prospect thrilled and daunted him in equal measure. This was a big step for their relationship and for him personally.  _ Okay, Victor, you can do this, _ he thought, giving himself a pep talk. Victor leaned down and whispered in Yuuri’s ear, “So, what are we doing here?”

Victor watched the blush creep across Yuuri’s cheeks as he stuttered out a response. “We are getting some privacy away from my family. And I’ll… show you my Eros.” Yuuri turned to face Victor and cracked a grin. 

Victor chuckled.  _ Oh Yuuri. How are you so adorable and so sexy at the same time? _  “You certainly did well at seducing me at the rink today. I can’t wait to see what you have planned for me.” 

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks persisted, and he nodded at Victor, taking his hand. “Let’s go inside, then.”

They walked in the front door, and once they were inside the lobby, Victor took off his gloves, pocketing them. Yuuri walked over to a display showing the rooms available and considered the offerings. “Do you want a room with a sauna and hot tub?”

“Do you even need to ask? Of course I do.”

“Okay then.” Yuuri pressed the button for  [ room 303 ](http://www.hotelxo.net/room4.html) . The preview photo on the room selection board showed a room with a sizable bed, a black leather couch, a glass coffee table, and wood-paneled walls.

Victor looked around the vacant lobby. “So how does this work? There’s no one here.”

“Oh, it’s all automatic. We pay inside the room. Do you want to stay for 2 hours or overnight?”

“Well, two hours isn’t nearly enough time to do everything AND use the sauna and hot tub.” Do everything? What was he even getting himself into? Victor wasn’t even sure what Yuuri had in mind, but he didn’t want to feel rushed.

“Overnight it is, then. The elevator’s this way.” Yuuri took Victor’s hand again as he lead them towards the elevator. Once inside, Yuuri pushed the button for the third floor and squeezed Victor’s hand. Victor wondered if Yuuri could feel his pulse racing across their joined hands. 

For one, Victor was excited just to get some time alone with Yuuri. Trying to keep his hands off his boyfriend was incredibly difficult, and really, he constantly failed to resist. He was always touching Yuuri: putting a hand on his shoulder when they spoke, correcting his form on the ice, wrapping an arm around his waist when they walked home. But tonight was his chance to finally have Yuuri all to himself, in private, perhaps to make real some of the things he’d been hoping to do with Yuuri.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason Victor’s heart was racing: he was nervous too. Sure, this was his big moment, but it could all go horribly wrong. What if he wasn’t any good at this with Yuuri? And then there was the matter of his image. Most people thought Victor was someone he really wasn’t, which in most circumstances he used to his advantage. But in moments like this, private and intimate, he wasn’t Victor Nikiforov, Living Legend, world’s most eligible bachelor. He was just Victor, just a man, who was very worried about being able to satisfy his incredibly talented and sexy boyfriend. His relationship with Yuuri was the most serious one he’d had in his entire life, and he hadn’t dated as much as people thought he had. Yuuri had asked him to just be himself, but somehow he worried that just himself wasn’t enough. Nevertheless, he was determined to give this everything he had.

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the third floor, and let them off. Yuuri led them to their room, illuminated with a red light at the door. Yuuri opened the door and ushered Victor inside, and he toed off his shoes. Victor took his shoes off as well and closed the door behind them. Victor watched Yuuri as he pressed a button inside the entranceway, fished his wallet out of his pocket, and fed some cash into a slot.

Yuuri turned to looked at Victor. “Okay, we’re all set. So what first? Sauna? Hot Tub? Bed?”

“Bed, definitely.” Victor looked Yuuri up and down. “But we are both wearing far too many clothes.”

And with that, it was a race to get all their clothes off. They dropped their jackets in the entryway, leaving a trail of clothes behind them until they reached the bed in nothing but their underwear.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and Yuuri leaned up to Victor’s face to meet his lip, kissing him hungrily, deeply, and Victor was happy to reciprocate. With their bodies pressed together, Victor could feel both of their erections growing, and he shuddered at the feeling.

Yuuri pulled back and asked, “Do you want to get on the bed?”

“Yeah,” Victor answered, smiling back at Yuuri. Victor sat down and then slid onto the bed, moving over to make room for Yuuri. 

Yuuri followed him, pausing to place his glasses on the ledge behind the bed, and laid down on his side. “Come here,” he said, placing an arm around Victor’s waist. Yuuri smiled gently at him and Victor found himself smiling in return. Sometimes he wondered how this was even real, how someone so caring and gentle had crashed into his life and made him feel things he’d never known before and thought he never would. And so, he snuggled up against Yuuri and resumed kissing him, trying desperately to exude the warmth he felt.

Yuuri’s fingers traced lines and circles across his back as they kissed, and Victor felt himself growing warmer and harder, his nerves tingling under Yuuri’s touch.

It wasn’t long before Yuuri noticed Victor’s hardening cock beneath his tight black briefs. Yuuri tucked a finger under the band of Victor’s underwear. “Can I?”

Victor looked into Yuuri’s earnest copper brown eyes; Yuuri was looking at him with equal parts adoration and lust. “Please, touch me.”

And Yuuri did, slipping Victor’s half-hard cock out from his underwear, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and squeezing.

Victor groaned with pleasure and leaned into Yuuri’s touch. He felt himself growing between Yuuri’s fingers as Yuuri grasped him and mouthed wet kisses along his neck. 

They’d done this before, muted hand jobs amidst the paper-thin walls at Yutopia, but Victor wanted more. He leaned forward, pressing his hips into Yuuri’s, eliciting a moan as he pressed against Yuuri’s still-clothed cock. “Yuuri, I want to feel you too.”

“Me too, Victor, I…” Yuuri panted as he rolled his hips into Victor. “Let me get the lube.”

“Yuuuuri, don’t leave,” Victor whined.

“I’ll be right back.” 

Victor whimpered as Yuuri released his dick and got off the bed to dig through his bag. He returned with a small bottle of lube, which he tossed on the bed next to Victor.

“Let’s get these off you,” Yuuri said as he pulled Victor’s underwear over his hips and off his legs. He then removed his own underwear as well. He laid back down on the bed next to Victor on his side. Yuuri opened the bottle of lube and squeezed a small amount into his hand, then spread it along his length. “Your turn now,” he said as he poured more lube onto his hand and wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock.

Victor moaned as Yuuri touched him, shivering at the pleasure and the cold sensation of the lube. Yuuri released him briefly, then repositioned himself, bringing their cocks together and closing his hand around them.

“Ah, Yuuri!” God, that felt amazing. They hadn’t done this since their first and only night together before the Rostelecom Cup, before the incident with Makkachin threw everything into disarray. Then, as now, the incandescent heat of Yuuri’s body conducted straight through him to his core. Victor’s hips began moving of their own accord, and Yuuri moaned as Victor thrust against him.

“F-fuck, Victor, you feel so good.” Yuuri gasped, little moans escaping his throat.

And then Victor felt his cock slipping out of Yuuri’s hand as they moved out of sync, and Victor accidentally thrust into Yuuri’s hip. “Ah, sorry sorry sorry--”

“It’s okay, let me--” Yuuri lined their cocks back up again and placed one hand back around them, and then grabbed one of Victor’s hands and placed it over his own. He gasped as Victor made contact. “You can…you can go, please.”

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead and then leaned against it. He decided to instead use his hand instead of his hips, and he started sliding his hand up and down their cocks.

Yuuri moved his hand in time with Victor’s. “Yes, yes, fuck, so good.”

Victor felt himself approaching the precipice, and he didn’t know how much longer he’d last. Weeks, months really, of pent up desire severely tested his willpower. “Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m so close…” Another moan tumbled from his lips as he leaned into Yuuri, eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open.

“Yes, Victor, come for me, I want you to come, I want to hear you.”

Victor let himself go, his hips moving wildly as he chased his own pleasure, warmth flooding his body, and he crashed and burned, groaning loudly as he came, spurting all over their joined hands and cocks.

Yuuri followed moments later. “Oh god, Victor, I’m…” Yuuri moaned, incoherent noises escaping as he too found release.

Victor’s breath came raggedly as he came down from the heights of pleasure, wincing slightly at the contact with his oversensitive cock, and now everything was sticky. He let his hand drop, not really sure what to do with it. He pressed his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and nuzzled him. “Yuuri… thank you.”

“For what?”

“For making me feel so good.”

“You don’t… you don’t need to thank me.” Yuuri pressed a kiss to Victor’s cheek. “I feel like I should be thanking you, honestly.”

“Then you understand.”

Yuuri hummed a thoughtful noise. “Do you want to take a shower together?”

“In a minute.”

“So shower and then hot tub?”

“Mmm, yes.” Victor suddenly felt very drowsy, his eyes fluttering shut of their own accord. He felt himself starting to drift off to sleep, which wasn’t really what he wanted but…

He opened his eyes as he felt Yuuri brushing his hair out of his eyes. “Hey, you fell asleep for a bit.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“You weren’t even the one doing quads today,” Yuuri teased.

“Aren’t you tired after all that?”

“Mmm, too excited to be tired. Come on, let’s shower.”

Victor groaned. “Fine.” By this point, the sticky mess had dried a bit, and he was disgusting.

Yuuri rolled out of bed first, and he held out his hand for Victor, who took it and scooted off the bed.

“Oh, you know what, hang on… I should probably text Mari to tell her I won’t be home tonight.”

“Considering she sleeps right below me, I’m sure she won’t mind.”

“Ugh, yes, I know, which is why we’re here.” Yuuri let go of Victor and walked back over to his bag to fetch his phone. He tapped out a text while Victor watched, and received a reply almost instantly. Yuuri dropped his phone back in the bag and groaned.

“What did she say?”

“She just sent a bunch of winking emoji… ugh, let’s go shower.”

Victor laughed to himself and followed Yuuri into the bathroom. Yuuri fiddled with the shower until he was pleased with the temperature and motioned for Victor to join him. Victor stepped into the shower and hugged Yuuri so that they could both share the stream of hot water. Yuuri sighed contentedly and rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. Oh, how Victor loved having Yuuri in his arms like this. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Victor finally broke the comfortable silence. “We should probably clean up and save the rest of the cuddles for the bath.”

“Mmf, yeah,” Yuuri mumbled into Victor’s shoulder.

Victor pulled back and grabbed a washcloth from just outside the shower, shoving it into the hot water above Yuuri to get it wet, and then placed it under the pump of the large bottle of body wash provided by the hotel. (Japanese hotels always seemed to have these, Victor mused.) He lathered up the washcloth and turned to Yuuri, who still looked so relaxed under the shower, eyes closed, a soft smile gracing his lips. Victor’s heart clenched at the adorable sight. “May I?”

Yuuri blinked his eyes open and nodded at Victor. “Yes, please.”

Victor took the washcloth and applied it to Yuuri’s torso, gently cleaning the mess off his stomach. Rivulets of soapy water traveled down Yuuri’s abs and down his muscular thighs (god, those thighs), and Victor felt his cock stirring again. Victor really tried to focus on the task at hand, cleaning Yuuri up all over in a definitely non-sexual way, and once he was satisfied that Yuuri was clean, he offered the washcloth to Yuuri. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah, let me.” Yuuri stepped out of the water and let Victor take his place there. Yuuri re-soaped the washcloth and began cleaning Victor’s stomach up. But instead of trying to do so in a relatively chaste manner, Yuuri looked at Victor with a mischievous glint in his eye as he dragged the washcloth lower. He wrapped it around Victor’s slowly-hardening dick and began stroking.

“Yuuri!” Victor gasped.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you enjoyed cleaning me up. Did you want me to stop?”

Victor squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself against the wall of the shower. “N-no, you can keep go--ahh!” Yuuri dropped the washcloth and continued stroking Victor with his hand. Yuuri was  _ relentless, _ and Victor felt himself growing even harder under Yuuri’s ministrations. Under Yuuri’s touch, Victor simply melted; thankfully that first orgasm had taken the edge off, or he’d probably be making another mess in the shower shortly. He was genuinely amazed at how even the simplest of touches from Yuuri could reduce him to a writhing mess.

“I want you to be nice and clean for me.”

Victor opened his eyes and drew in a breath sharply. Did he mean…? Yuuri wanted to fuck him, right? Of course he’d bring him to a love hotel for that.

Yuuri suddenly paused and pulled his hand back from Victor’s dick. “Finish washing up… I’m going to go start filling the tub.”

Victor whimpered, stunned at the sudden loss of contact from Yuuri. “Yuuri, do you know what you’re doing to me here?”

Yuuri smiled mischievously at him. “Yes.” He leaned up to Victor’s ear and whispered, “I told you I was going to show you my Eros. Now, go on.”

“Fine.”

Yuuri picked up the washcloth and placed it in Victor’s hand as Victor gaped at him, completely distracted. Yuuri left the shower and headed over to the tub and began fiddling with a very complicated-looking control panel for the bath. Victor would never cease to be amazed by Japanese bathroom technology.

Meanwhile, Victor finished washing himself  and rinsed all the soap away. His hair wasn’t getting the care it needed, of course, but he had other things to worry about for now. Like what exactly it was that Yuuri wanted to do with him, and if it was the same thing Victor wanted. He should really just  _ ask _ , but--

And then Victor saw that Yuuri had brought the bottle of lube into the shower. And you know what… fuck it. He wanted this so much, and he might as well prepare just in case Yuuri was up for it too.  _ God, yes, finally. _

Once he was finished cleaning, Victor turned off the shower and stepped out to join Yuuri over by the bathtub, his cock half-hard from Yuuri’s teasing and from anticipation. “So now that I’m all clean for you, what are you going to do with me?” 

“Sit on the edge of the tub for me, please.”

“Okay.” Victor did just that, with the tub still filling up behind him.  _ Hm, okay, maybe not then. _

Yuuri grabbed a towel and rolled it up, dropping it on the floor by Victor’s feet, and then he got on his knees. Yuuri placed his hands on Victor’s knees, spreading them apart, and then leaned forward to kiss the inside of Victor’s thighs, working his way towards Victor’s cock. Once Yuuri was nearly there, he looked up at Victor and asked, “What do you want?” 

Victor felt the blood rush to his face as he whimpered, “Your mouth, please, would you…”

“Would I what?”

“Please suck my cock, Yuuri.” His face was so, so hot right now. God, what Yuuri did to him. Yuuri could have him begging in five seconds flat with just the right look in his eyes. The thought of Yuuri’s mouth on his cock already had him aching with need. They hadn’t done this yet, and Victor was so ready. Honestly, it had been ages since he’d last done this. A few sloppy blowjobs in his late teen years, in that difficult stretch between his Junior World Championship gold and becoming a champion in the senior division, hardly compared to the intensity with which Yuuri did everything.

And with that, Victor felt Yuuri’s lips on the head of his cock, and he gasped reflexively Yuuri kissed down its length to the base and then parted his lips, taking the head in his mouth. Victor couldn’t help but moan in response. Yuuri was always so warm, everywhere and anywhere, and the wet heat of his mouth was exquisite.

Yuuri gripped Victor’s thighs as he played with the head of Victor’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently and circling his tongue around the tip. Victor threaded his fingers through Yuuri’s wet hair with one hand and gripped the edge of the tub with the other, holding on for dear life. “Yuuri, Yuuri, so good,” he said, praise tumbling from his lips. This was on an entirely different level from what he remembered.

Yuuri hummed appreciatively around Victor’s cock, reverberating straight to his balls. Victor’s breaths grew shallower as Yuuri began taking his cock deeper, lovingly lapping along Victor’s length inside his mouth. Yuuri bobbed his head back and forth, not letting up with his tongue either, and Victor wanted to melt into Yuuri, to drown in the overwhelming slick of Yuuri’s mouth. Victor sighed as he relaxed into Yuuri’s touch, trying to relax without falling backwards.

Lost in the haze of pleasure, Victor was startled back to reality by the sound of a female voice in Japanese announcing something incomprehensible to him. He jerked back in surprise. “What?!”

His dick had fallen out of Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri looked up at him apologetically. “Oh, sorry! It’s just the bath announcing that it’s ready,” Yuuri explained. 

“Oh. Um, sorry, I wasn’t expecting that.” Victor breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Honestly. _ Japanese bathroom technology was both wonderful and a bit ridiculous. But the interruption allowed him the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful man on his knees before him. Victor couldn’t help but notice how hard Yuuri was too, how much he must be enjoying this too, and he smiled softly at Yuuri, running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair.

“It’s okay. I kind of… didn’t think about that. I should have warned you. Anyway...” Yuuri kissed the head of Victor’s cock and then let it slide between his lips. 

Victor was grateful to feel Yuuri’s mouth again and happy to let that ridiculous interruption drop from his mind. Without thinking, Victor moved his hips forward into Yuuri’s mouth, greedy for more. Yuuri pushed his hips back onto the tub and pinned Victor there, not breaking contact between Victor’s cock and his mouth. Yuuri worked the underside of Victor’s cock with his tongue, working Victor up again until Victor was gripping Yuuri’s hair, bending forward, and moaning without restraint.

Yuuri moved off of Victor’s cock momentarily. “When you’re getting close, can you tell me?”

“Of course.”

“Because I want you to come down my throat.”

Victor almost came right then, and he choked on his own breath trying to contain himself, nearly falling forward as he took the hand was was using to steady himself and squeezed around the base of his cock, catching his balance by leaning into Yuuri. “Fuck, Yuuri.”

“Maybe later?” Yuuri winked at him, and Victor was quite sure he was going to have a heart attack because Yuuri just  _ winked _ at him while implying  _ that  _ and then went right back to sucking his dick. Victor let his hand drop back to the edge of the tub as he surrendered himself to Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri, please, one thing at a time here, I’m ahh---” An uncontrollable groan escaped Victor’s lips, interrupting him mid-sentence, as the head of his cock hit the back of Yuuri’s throat. Oh god, he was done for. Truly, how had he gotten to this point in his life where he somehow had a gorgeous man who not only cared deeply for him but was also incredible with his mouth? Victor wondered how Yuuri had been so confused about Eros months ago when he was capable of _this_ , but before his thoughts could wander much further he felt Yuuri swallowing around his cock. Yuuri constricted around him, and it was _everything,_ tight, hot, wet, and Victor cried out, the intense wave of pleasure crashed over him, punching the air out from his lungs.

After a shaky inhale, Victor said, “If… if you do that again, I’m going to come.” He gripped the edge of the tub tightly, trying not to hurt Yuuri by pulling on his hair too hard. 

“Mmm,” Yuuri purred around Victor’s cock, pulling back to work the head with his tongue.

Victor wanted to squeeze his eyes shut and lose himself in the bliss of Yuuri’s mouth, of the intense need growing within him, but he also wanted very desperately to watch Yuuri’s every move, to watch his red, swollen lips stretched around Victor’s cock, to see the blush of exertion and desire painted across his cheeks as he desperately sucked Victor’s cock like nothing else in the world mattered.

And so he watched as Yuuri took the whole of his cock in his mouth. Victor shuddered with anticipation, standing at the precipice awaiting what he knew was coming next. “Oh god, Yuuri, I’m--”

Yuuri didn’t let him finish, swallowing him down, and Victor’s entire existence narrowed to the feeling of Yuuri’s mouth and throat squeezing around his cock. He cried out and leaned into Yuuri as his orgasm burst out of him, shooting hot cum down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri moaned as he kept swallowing Victor’s cock, sucking every last drop of cum out of him as Victor whined and trembled.

As the pleasure receded, Victor thought he was going to collapse onto the floor, but Yuuri held his hips firmly in place. He wondered if Yuuri’s grip would leave bruises tomorrow, and he thought about how much he wanted that, to be marked by Yuuri.

Words failed him as he simply sat there, leaning over onto Yuuri’s back, still catching his breath. Yuuri released Victor’s softening cock from his mouth, and Victor whimpered, oversensitive.

Yuuri took one hand and gently nudged Victor upright. “Hey, you okay?”

Victor looked at Yuuri, who looked deliciously disheveled between his thighs. “Wow,” was all he could manage.

Yuuri stood up and wrapped his arms around Victor, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “ _Vkusno._ ”

“Oh my god, Yuuri.”  _ How?! _ Victor felt Yuuri’s cock pressing against him and thought he should maybe do something about that. But oh god, there was no way he could hope to match Yuuri’s skill with his mouth. Still, Victor was determined to try his absolute hardest and hope he didn’t make a fool of himself, so he steadied himself and asked, “Ah, what about you?”

“I’ll be okay for now. Let’s get in the bath.”

Victor felt both relieved and a little disappointed. Sure, he was not an expert, but he still  _ wanted _ to make Yuuri feel good. But perhaps Yuuri had other plans after all, given that “maybe later” remark. Victor leaned into Yuuri’s chest, nuzzling him and pressing into kisses to his skin. “Okay.” Yuuri helped Victor rotate around and slide down into the generously-sized hot tub. 

“Ahhh,” Victor sighed as he lowered himself into the water. “Perfect.”

Yuuri followed him into the tub. He reached over to the control panel, turned the jets on and then slid back over to position with a jet behind his back, sitting across from Victor and tangling their legs together.

“Why are you all the way over there, Yuuri?”

“This tub isn’t  _ that _ big. And I really need these jets after practice today...”

“I suppose you’re right. Do you want me to rub your feet?” They did this in the onsen sometimes, and Victor always found it soothing. He wanted to do  _ something _ for Yuuri, to care for Yuuri in all the ways Yuuri cared for him.

“Oh, yes please… I’ve got a few bruises, though, so watch out for those.”

“Of course.” Victor reached down into the water and picked up one of Yuuri’s feet. He pressed circles into the bottom of Yuuri’s foot with his thumb, and Yuuri sighed with relief, sinking further down into the tub.

They sat in the tub without talking, with only the sounds of the jets bubbling in the tub and little noises of relief coming from Yuuri’s mouth to fill the space between them. Victor alternated between Yuuri’s feet, making sure each got equal attention. He thought about how he wanted to kiss every inch of Yuuri’s body, from the feet that danced incomparably across the ice to the mouth that drove him wild.

“Mmm, yes, that's good for now. Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said, breaking the silence.

Victor placed Yuuri’s feet in his lap. He looked at Yuuri, and in that moment, he decided. “Vitya.”

Yuuri blinked. “What?”

“Would you call me Vitya? At least when we’re like this…”

Yuuri smiled and looked like he might cry. “Yes, of course!” He reached forward, took Victor’s hand in his own and squeezed. “Vitya. Wow.”

Victor felt happiness bubbling up within him upon hearing  _ Vitya _ in Yuuri’s voice.  _ Please, Yuuri, I’m yours, your Vitya… _

“Hey, come over here.” Yuuri pulled Victor towards him with their joined hands. They rearranged themselves in the tub so they were sitting next to each other, and Yuuri wrapped an arm around Victor’s waist. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “Mmm, Vitya.”

Victor planted a kiss on the top of Yuuri’s head. “I love hearing you say that.”

“Mm, feels good saying it. My Vitya. Wow.”

They sat contentedly for a while, sides pressed together, legs entangled, enjoying the hot bath and each other's presence, exchanging occasional kisses as they cuddled.

But Victor couldn’t put to rest the question burning in his mind. He put a finger to his lip, pondering how to broach the subject he had in mind. “Ah, Yuuri, when you said before…. ‘Maybe later’ ...did you mean you wanted to…”  _ Okay, here we go.  _ “...erm, have anal sex?” Victor winced as the words left his mouth, feeling way too awkward.  _ Way to seduce your boyfriend. _

Yuuri lifted his head off Victor’s shoulder and looked at him. “Ah, I’m sorry! It was something I said mostly in the heat of the moment.” Yuuri took Victor’s hand and squeezed. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Victor realized he probably gave the wrong impression and tried to correct course. “No, no, it’s okay. I want to. I’m just a little nervous.”

“That’s okay, I am too. I think it’s different when it’s someone you care about a lot, and I want to make sure I do this right. How do you usually prefer it?”

“I… I haven’t, actually.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “Oh, but I thought…”

“You thought that I was a bachelor playboy?”

“Well, um, not exactly but I assumed you’d… I thought you said you had lovers before. I mean, you could have anyone you wanted, right?”

_ Except you. You, I had to chase.  _ “You’d be surprised, Yuuri. When’s the last time you tried dating as an international celebrity?”

“I guess that wouldn’t be so easy.”

“It’s not like I could just use a dating app. I did have people trying to set me up, but I was always worried about people only being interested in me for my fame. I didn’t want to open myself up only to find out it wasn’t real. So I just… didn’t. So those relationships didn’t last very long.”

Yuuri nodded. “That makes sense.”

“And skating took so much of my time anyway… I just couldn’t be bothered. So. Here I am, twenty-seven years old and I can barely compete with the average teenager in experience… I’m sorry.”

Yuuri blinked at him. “Wait, why are you apologizing?”

“Because I’m embarrassed about being inexperienced, and I feel like I’m letting you down.”

“Vitya.” Yuuri cupped Victor’s face between his hands. “Hey, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I wish you’d told me sooner. I don’t want you to feel rushed or anything.”

“Honestly, I’m tired of waiting. For the first time in my life I feel comfortable enough with someone to try. I want to try so many things with you.”

“Me too. We’ll figure it out together, right?” Yuuri kissed Victor’s forehead and let go of his face, bringing his hand to Victor’s upper arm to rub it reassuringly.

Victor nodded. “But you have done this before, right?”

“Yes. I didn’t really have time to date either, between classes and skating, and I just wanted to blow off some steam. So, you know, sometimes it happened when Phichit and I went to a party or a club or when I got bored and frustrated enough to hop on Grindr or Tinder. So yes, I've done all kinds of things.”

Oh. Oh no. Victor stared down into the water. Yuuri must have had so many amazing lovers who actually knew what they were doing, unlike him. He had meant what he had said back on the beach when he offered to be Yuuri’s lover and that he’d try his best.  _ Because he had no idea what he was doing _ , and that was about to become painfully apparent.

Yuuri’s voice broke through the thoughts racing in Victor’s head and he realized he’d been silent for too long. “Um, is everything okay? Are you worried?”

“I’m just… Yes, I’m worried I won’t be as good as your previous lovers. You’re so experienced and so good at this, and I can’t match that.”

“You don’t have to worry about that. I’ve had lots of sex, but everything’s so different with you. You make me happier than any of them ever did. Everything we’ve done together feels so much better.” Yuuri smiled and squeezed Victor’s hand.

Victor breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m really glad to hear that, honestly.”

Yuuri smiled. “I want us to feel good and have fun together.” Yuuri rubbed circles with his thumb into Victor’s hand. “So what do you think you’d like? Have you thought about that at all?”

Victor wanted to scream,  _ Yes, yes, I’ve thought about you fucking me until I scream,  _ but he hesitated. “Yes… I’ve thought about it.”

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand, encouraging him to continue. “Anything is fine, Vitya, and we’ll have plenty of chances to try things. Just tell me what you want tonight.”

“I want…” Victor could feel his heart racing, and he leaned over to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, to confess what he’d been fantasizing about since last year’s banquet. “I want you to fuck me. I want your cock inside me, Yuuri.”

Yuuri shuddered and closed his eyes. “Yes. I want that too.”

Victor exhaled, relieved. “But let’s stay in the bath for a while longer.”

Yuuri nodded. “Mmm.”

“I do have a question for you, though.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How on earth is it that back in May you had no idea what Eros meant to you? I thought at first maybe you didn’t have any experience in that area but now that I know that’s not true, I can’t work it out.”

“Hmm.” Yuuri stared into the water. “I think… Because Eros is not really about sex alone. It’s about desire and seduction. The experiences I had were more like scratching an itch.”

“Yet somewhere along the way, you became a pro at deep-throating cock.”

“Vitya!”

“Yuuuuri,” he sing-songed back at him. “I’m trying to compliment you. That was amazing.”

Yuuri scrunched his face up into a pout before relenting. “Okay, well, you’re welcome then.”

“Someday I want to hear about your crazy college parties.”

“Do you really want to hear about what a walking disaster I was?”

“I'm sure you were the life of the party. I'll just have to ask Phichit, then.”

“Nope. He's sworn to secrecy. What happened in Detroit stays in Detroit.”

“Now I'm even more curious!”

Yuuri groaned.

Victor wanted to say,  _ Yuuri, give yourself more credit _ , because somehow Yuuri consistently failed to understand just how alluring he was. Victor wanted to ask,  _ How many hearts did you break? How many people did you seduce like you seduced me?  _ But he knew it wasn't really like that, and he didn't want to pressure Yuuri into talking about his past. So instead he kissed Yuuri on his forehead and said, “Sorry, I'm mostly teasing. You don't have to tell me. I just never got to go to any crazy college parties.”

“It's okay. But Russians know how to party too, right?”

“Well, yes, of course. It’s not the same though!”

“I don’t know, we  _ did _ have a lot of vodka at our parties.”

“Garbage vodka, I’m sure!”

“Oh yes, absolutely.”

“One day I’ll take you to a Team Russia party and I’ll show you how to really party with vodka. Like real Russians do.”

“Ah, well, it’s probably for the best if I don’t overdo it on the drinking. I tend to… well, embarrass myself.”

“Not always, though.” Victor closed his eyes, drawing up fond memories of the banquet in Sochi. He nuzzled Yuuri’s cheek and kissed his jawline.

“Well, enough that I should probably not give myself the opportunity.”

Victor wanted to ask why Yuuri never seemed to want to bring up the banquet. He’d drop hints every now and then, but Yuuri would always avoid the subject. For some reason Victor still couldn’t fathom all these months later, Yuuri still refused to acknowledge the banquet. Sure, at first maybe he was embarrassed, and Victor had definitely been  _ very _ forward with him at first, but now that they were together, why was Yuuri still dancing around the subject? He’d have to ask for real some day, but now was not the time. Yuuri would open up about it when he was ready.

“Mmm, okay then, solnyshko. Don’t worry. I’d never let you embarrass yourself.” Victor continued pressing kisses along Yuuri’s jawline.

“Mm, keep doing that.” Yuuri let his head fall back as Victor kissed his neck tenderly, careful not to leave any marks that might linger so close to a competition. Victor licked his way up Yuuri’s neck, dragging his tongue along Yuuri’s pulse, feeling Yuuri’s heartbeat pounding through his skin. His tongue danced along Yuuri’s skin, short strokes that left Yuuri gasping. His mouth reached Yuuri’s earlobe, and he nipped and sucked the sensitive skin as Yuuri whimpered under his touch. God, he loved the sounds Yuuri made when he stopped thinking, stopped worrying and just let himself  _ feel _ .

Victor pulled off momentarily, and when he did, Yuuri lifted his head to meet Victor’s, their lips reuniting briefly. “Ah, hold on, let me…” Since they were still sitting next to each other, the angle was a bit awkward, so Victor turned and straddled Yuuri, pressing their chests flush. The jets continued bubbling around them.

“Better?” Yuuri asked.

“Much,” Victor replied before resuming their kiss, but the gentle caress of lips wasn’t enough to satisfy the heat building between them. Yuuri sucked on Victor’s bottom lip, drawing his mouth open as Victor gasped for air, for the oxygen desperately needed to kindle the nascent embers of desire between them. Yuuri slid his tongue between Victor’s parted lips, and Victor leaned into Yuuri, leaned into the heat flaring between them, leaned into his desperation for Yuuri’s touch.

Victor could feel his cock stirring to life, and Yuuri’s too. Yuuri slipped a hand between them, splaying his fingers across the toned muscles of Victor’s abdomen, and let his fingers trail down to Victor’s groin. Yuuri’s fingers reached Victor’s cock, and he bucked instinctively, chasing that contact. “Ahh, yes, please, touch me.”

“Mmm, Vitya.” Yuuri jerked Victor under the water, his actions obscured by the bubbles of the hot tub. He returned to kissing Victor, messily, hungrily, desperately, twisting his hand as he pulled on Victor’s cock, teasing the sensitive spot under the head with his thumb on every pass. With Victor’s erection between his fingers he pulled away, pupils blown out. “Do you want to take this to the bed?”

“Fuck yes,” Victor replied. 

“Ah, do you need a few minutes to take care of things, or…?”

“Did that in the shower.”

“Okay, good, I was hoping you'd get the hint.”

“So you  _ were _ planning this all along.”

“Um, maybe a little?”

Victor couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, Yuuri, you amaze me.” He gave Yuuri one more kiss. “Now, take me to bed.”

Yuuri released him, and Victor climbed off, stepping out of the tub, grabbing a towel so he could dry off. Yuuri reached back to turn off the jets and followed Victor, grabbing a towel to dry off as well. Victor grabbed the lube out of the shower, stopping to warm the bottle under hot water in the sink, and Yuuri brought some towels with him.

They headed back to the bedroom and Victor thought his heart would beat out of his chest, and excitement mixed with anxiousness had his stomach doing flip flops. He sat down on the edge of the bed and moved inward, lying back and placing his head on the pillows. 

Yuuri left Victor lying on the bed as he went over to his bag and started looking for something. After a moment, he pulled out some condoms.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped in mock surprise, “you keep condoms in your skating bag?”

Yuuri stammered out a response. “I just… wanted to be prepared! Just in case… this happened. I mean, they sell this stuff here too but ah, you never know, right?”

“Yuuri, I'm just playing with you. You're hardly the first. As your coach, I commend you for being so responsible.”

“I thought you were the one who needed coaching tonight.”

“Oh, are you the five-time world sex champion?” Victor smirked at Yuuri.

“I don’t… how would that even be decided…”

“You’re far too easy to tease. Get back over here. This bed is missing a very sexy Yuuri.”

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me twice.” Yuuri joined Victor on the bed, climbing on top of him and kissing him, his erection hovering above Victor’s stomach. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Yuuri gazed at him gently, lovingly, and Victor felt like his heart might explode.

“You too, darling.” Victor reached a hand up to Yuuri’s face and brought him in for another soft kiss. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation of Yuuri’s lips against his. After a moment, his eyes fluttered open and he pulled away from Yuuri’s mouth. “Please, I want you so much.” 

Yuuri looked at him warmly and smiled softly. “Me too, I’ve wanted you for so long.” _So long._ Those words resounded in Victor’s mind, the weight of them not lost on him. And then Yuuri slid backwards, placing himself between Victor’s thighs and taking a deep breath to steady himself. “Okay, so, relax for me. Have you done this to yourself before?”

“Yes.” Victor paused. “Yes, and I wanted it to be you,” he confessed. He’d lain alone in bed in his lonely apartment in St. Petersburg in the months after the banquet, touching himself to thoughts of Yuuri’s cock, puncturing the silence as he cried out for him. He’d slicked his fingers as he lay in his bed at Yutopia, in the bedroom next to Yuuri’s, face shoved into a pillow as he reached back and fucked himself, wishing that his fingers were Yuuri’s fingers or Yuuri’s tongue or Yuuri’s cock, pushing deeper inside him than his own fingers could reach, filling him up, all as he tried desperately not to call his name.

“Oh… oh, wow.” Yuuri looked at him in awe.

“Yeah.” Victor smiled sheepishly.

“Ah, I hope I can live up to your expectations. Please tell me how I’m doing or if I’m hurting you, okay?”

“I will. I trust you, Yuuri.”

“Thank you.” Yuuri picked up one of Victor’s hands and kissed the back of his hand gingerly before placing it back down. Yuuri popped open the cap of the lube and poured some into his hand, and then coated the fingers of his right hand with it.

Victor was trying not to tremble with anticipation. Because, fuck, he wanted this so badly, and he trusted Yuuri, but he was still nervous.

Yuuri seemed to pick up on this. “Are you okay for me to start?”

“Yes, please. Sorry, I’m just both excited and nervous.”

“Mmm, okay. I’ve got you.” Yuuri picked up Victor’s thigh with his free hand and kissed the inside of it, licking that sensitive skin a few times, before returning it to the bed. Victor felt a heady mixture of lust and anticipation bubbling up inside him.

Yuuri placed the pad of his index finger over the pink pucker of skin at Victor’s entrance and swirled his finger around, spreading the lube. Victor reacted immediately, sighing into Yuuri’s touch. And then Yuuri pressed into him, ever so gently, sliding his finger inside Victor past his rim. 

Victor gasped as Yuuri pushed into him. “Oh god,” he moaned. 

“Good?”

“Yes.” 

Yuuri kept pushing inwards until he couldn’t anymore, after which he began sliding his finger in and out of Victor and circling around his rim to stretch him out. 

Victor thought he might burst into flames from just  _ one _ of Yuuri’s fingers. How was he going to handle more? But he wanted it so, so desperately, and he was arching his back, pushing back against Yuuri’s strokes. “Fuck, please, more.”

“Ah, in a minute. I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

Victor whined. He knew Yuuri was right, though, and Yuuri continued stretching him out with just one finger, thrusting into him again and again, until he was satisfied that Victor was ready for more.

“Okay, I’m going to add a second now.” Yuuri pulled his finger out, now circling around Victor’s hole with his index and middle fingers together. And then Victor felt that familiar pressure of two fingers pushing inside, stretching him a little bit more. Except it wasn’t entirely familiar because it was  _ Yuuri’s _ fingers instead of his own, and that made all the difference in the world, stoking the heat building inside him.

Victor moaned as Yuuri began to pump his fingers in and out. This felt as good as he’d imagined; maybe better, even. There was always something unsurprising about doing this to himself, the feedback loop of touch on both sides, but not so when someone else was touching. And if his Yuuri excelled at one thing he loved above all else, it was surprise.

At that moment, Yuuri picked up Victor’s thigh again, still pumping in and out with the other hand, and placed his mouth against the tender skin of the inner thigh and began kissing and then  _ sucking _ , surely leaving marks. And that had Victor gasping and confessing his desires. “Yes, please,  mark me.”

Yuuri hummed in assent and continued sucking bruises into Victor’s thigh as Victor whimpered. God, this was almost too much. Yuuri was marking him on the outside and filling him up inside and-- “Fuck, Yuuri, I--”

“Too much?”

“It’s too good. You’re too good, you’re so fucking good,” Victor babbled. “I don’t want to come yet.”

Yuuri relented, dropping Victor’s thigh back to the bed, returning his focus to fucking Victor with his fingers, slowing down a bit, which allowed Victor to take a deep breath and calm down a bit.

“That’s good, relax for me. I’m gonna add a third finger. Breathe for me.”

Yuuri then carefully started pushing a third finger inside along the first two. Victor felt himself stretching once more, and ever so slowly, pushed past Victor’s ring to join the other two. And fuck, it was so much, but it was exactly what Victor wanted, to have more and more of Yuuri inside him. He was impatient for more, although he knew Yuuri was being cautious to avoid hurting him. He half wanted to flip Yuuri over and just  _ do this _ already, but Yuuri interrupted his thoughts.

“Good, keep breathing just like that. I can feel you relaxing.”

Slow, steady breathing. Gentle kisses pressed into his stomach. And then slowly, Yuuri began thrusting with three fingers, gradually increasing his pace. Victor tried so hard not to beg and whimper, but Yuuri had incinerated all of his remaining willpower. “Please, please, I need more.”

“Almost there.” Yuuri fucked him relentlessly with his fingers, and Victor was reduced to his desperation to be fucked, moans spilling from his lips.

“Okay, I think that’s good. Are you ready?”

“God, Yuuri, please fuck me already.”

“Okay, I’m going to pull out and get myself ready.”

Victor opened his eyes and felt Yuuri’s fingers sliding out. He huffed as they left him feeling empty, when all he wanted was to be filled by Yuuri.

Victor watched as Yuuri reached for the condom packet and tore the foil open, pinching the tip and rolling the condom down over his erection. He poured some more lube over the condom, stroking to spread it along his length. He grabbed a towel, wiped his hands off, and then looked back at Victor. He crawled up the bed on his hands and knees until he was next to Victor. “How do you want me to fuck you, Vitya?”

Victor shuddered, recalling a wide variety of fantasies wherein Yuuri had fucked him in every position he could conceive of, but this occasion called for something in particular. “I want you on top of me. I want to see your face.”

“Mmm, that sounds good.” Yuuri leaned down and kissed along Victor's jawline. “Let's start out with you on top of me so that you can control the pace, and then once I'm inside, I can flip you over. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Someday he’d ride Yuuri’s cock, fucking down on him and squeezing around him until he couldn’t take it anymore, but that would wait for another day.

“Okay.” Yuuri smiled. “Just go slowly. Don’t push yourself, and if it hurts, then stop right away, okay?” 

“Got it.”  _ Thank you _ , he thought,  _ thank you for this, for knowing just how to do this, for caring for me like this. _

Yuuri lay down next to Victor, placing a finger under his chin and drawing him in for a kiss. Victor rolled over, deepening the kiss as he climbed on top of Yuuri, then pulled away to straddle his hips. He reached behind himself, taking Yuuri’s cock in hand and aligning it with his entrance. He drew in a breath to steady himself, and then began sinking down on his knees, feeling the press of Yuuri’s cock against himself. “Okay,” he said out loud, forgetting that he only meant to reassure himself in his mind, “okay.”

He sank down further and felt himself stretching open as he took the tiniest fraction of the head of Yuuri’s cock inside himself. His heart was pounding inside his chest.

“Remember to breathe and relax.”

Victor nodded. He breathed in deeply, and as he exhaled, he let himself slide further down onto Yuuri’s cock, feeling his body stretching to accommodate Yuuri.

And then Yuuri was caressing his thigh, gently reassuring him. “Sorry, this first part is the worst.”

“It’s okay. I want you inside me so much.”

Victor kept pressing onward, slowly, trying to follow Yuuri’s advice. This was a little more difficult than he expected.

And then, suddenly, the worst of the stretching was over as the head of Yuuri’s cock slid in past that tight ring of muscle, and Victor huffed a breath of relief. “Ahhh, fuck, Yuuri…”

“How are you doing?”

“Okay, okay.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, but it’s… fuck, there’s so much of you.”  _ And I want it all _ .

Victor kept lowering himself down, finding the process a little easier now. Slowly, steadily, centimeter by centimeter. It wasn’t enough yet, and he desperately wanted Yuuri all the way inside him. He felt his cock straining, desperate to be touched, but first, he wanted all of Yuuri’s dick inside of him.

And then  _ finally _ , he’d taken Yuuri’s entire cock inside him. He let his torso droop as he sat there, breathing heavily. “Yuuri.” Oh god, he was so full of Yuuri, reaching deeper inside him than anything else ever had, in more ways than one.

“V-vitya, you feel so good, oh god.” Though Yuuri had largely kept his cool, guiding Victor through the process, he was starting to lose it. “So good.”

“You too.” Victor was panting and moaning, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of Yuuri inside him. 

“Hey, come down here.” Yuuri wrapped his arms around the back of Victor’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Victor kissed Yuuri desperately, moaning into his mouth as their tongues slid against each other.

After a minute, Yuuri pulled away and looked into Victor’s eyes, and Victor saw Yuuri’s desire painted across the dark pupils swallowing up the brown of his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“Please.”

“Mm, I’m going to roll us over then.”

Yuuri pulled Victor close and in one swift motion, flipped them over so that Victor was on his back with Yuuri between his legs.

Victor looked up at Yuuri. “Wow.”

“Um, hey.” Yuuri reached down to brush Victor’s hair out his eyes.

“You’re beautiful to look at, Yuuri, but if you don’t start moving I may die of frustration.”

“Can you lift your hips up?” Yuuri got up on his knees, raising Victor’s hips up with him as Victor let his legs splay open. “Okay, I’m going to start moving.”

And Yuuri ever so slowly drew back out of Victor and pushed back in just as slowly, over and over, drawing whimpers out of Victor with his gentle thrusting. Yuuri held Victor’s hip up with one hand and leaned forward, entwining the fingers of his other hand with Victor’s.

Victor felt that lump in the back of his throat like he was going to start crying, feeling almost bewildered at Yuuri’s gentleness, his kindness. He didn’t want to cry, even though he knew that was a thing that happened sometimes, so instead he leaned up and kissed into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and lavished him with praise. “Yuuri, you’re so good to me. You make me feel so wonderful,” _I love you I love you I love you_ , he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to be that embarrassing cliche, declaring his love while his lover took him for the first time. His plan to get his emotions in check was completely and utterly failing, so he simply let them wash over him, feeling cherished and aroused in equal measure.

“Vitya, my Vitya,” Yuuri answered back.

“Is this good?” Victor ventured.

“S-so good, you don’t even know…” But Yuuri looked him in the eyes and Victor did know, or at least he had an inkling, wondering if this had been one of Yuuri’s fantasies too, and he felt it in the drag of Yuuri’s cock inside him, pleasure and tenderness reflecting back and forth between them.

Victor felt so, so warm, and so desperate for more, more of Yuuri, as much as Yuuri would give him, and so he begged Yuuri for  _ more more more. _ Really, Yuuri gently making love to Victor was wonderful, but the desperation in him was growing. His cock, still untouched, flush with desire, was leaking onto his stomach. “Please, touch me.”

“Of course, Vitya.” Hearing  _ Vitya _ over and over was a soothing balm, and Victor couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t get enough of anything, and he gasped as Yuuri let go of Victor’s hand and wrapped his fingers around Victor’s cock, smearing the precome at the tip around the head. Victor was ready to let go, to let him be consumed, to surrender utterly to the blaze of desire warming every last inch of his body.

“Oh, oh fuck, I don’t think I’m going to last very long.”

“I- I don’t think I can either.” Yuuri had pressed his forehead into Victor’s chest and Victor could feel Yuuri’s breath impacting on his skin, hot breath tickling his nerves.

“Okay, then more, please, please fuck me harder.”

“I’m trying to be careful. I-” Yuuri groaned as he thrust a little harder. “Don’t want to hurt you. I-”

“Please, please, just more, more.” Victor pushed back against Yuuri’s hips, encouraging him.

“Okay, let me…” Yuuri changed the angle of his thrusts, and instead of fucking Victor slowly and deeply, he fucked in shallow strokes, aiming straight for Victor’s sweet spot. 

Victor felt Yuuri’s cock collide with that bundle of nerves and he shouted Yuuri’s name, the heat within him finally igniting into a conflagration of urgent need. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, nails digging in as he held on for the ride. Yuuri fucked into Victor like that over and over while jerking his cock, and his mind emptied of all thought except  _ Yuuri _ and the fully body bliss that had overtaken his nervous system. He couldn’t even manage to warn Yuuri of the inevitable, though surely he must have felt Victor clenching down on him.

And with one last well-timed stroke, orgasm overtook Victor, and he shouted Yuuri’s name as he spurted all over his stomach and Yuuri’s hand, losing himself in pleasure. He felt Yuuri thrust once, twice more, burying himself in Victor, as  _ Vitya Vitya Vitya _ tumbled from his lips. Yuuri’s hips crashed into him one last time as he finally stilled above Victor, his eyes closed, lungs heaving.

After a few moments, Yuuri opened his eyes again, blinking himself back to awareness as he released Victor’s softening cock. His eyes refocused on Victor’s face, and Victor took a hand off Yuuri’s back to brush stray hair out of Yuuri’s face. “Hey,” Victor said, almost sheepishly.

“Hey,” Yuuri replied, smiling and blushing, and the fact that Yuuri was blushing  _ now _ had Victor’s heart clenching. “Are you okay?”

“Yuuri,” Victor uttered in disbelief. “I am much more than _okay_ , solnyshko. That was wonderful.”

Yuuri replied by pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s lips. “I always want you to feel wonderful.”

“You’re amazing. I know you don’t always believe that about yourself, but it’s true.”

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks persisted. “Thank you.” Yuuri’s face twitched. “Ah, but I need to… pull out now.”

“Mhm, it’s okay.”

Yuuri gingerly pulled out of Victor, careful to hold onto the condom as he did so, and Victor sucked in a breath at the loss. Yuuri lowered Victor’s hips back down to the bed and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it roughly in the direction of the trash can.   Yuuri finally collapsed, landing next to Victor on his stomach and turning his head to face Victor. “Ugh,” he whined, “we’re all gross again now.”

“Do you want to shower again?”

“Yes, but I don’t want to move.”

“Oh, are you tired after all, Mr. Stamina?”

“I did full run throughs of my routine today and gave you three orgasms in the past three hours. I didn’t even take a nap, unlike you.”

“Yuuri, you’re so cute when you fall for my teasing.” 

Yuuri turned his head and groaned into a pillow as Victor turned onto his side and pulled him into a full-body hug. “Now you’re getting me even messier, ugh!”

“I guess I’ll just have to carry you to the shower, solnyshko. I need to practice my lifts, you know.”

“Try walking after that and then get back to me.”

“I’ve got this.” Victor sat up and moved himself to the edge of the bed, pushing himself up and off. Oof. That was…. not ideal, but he could make it to the bathroom and back. “Okay, you’re right. No lifts.”

“Mhm. Told you so.”

“Let me see if I can at least get us some washcloths.” 

“Thanks. Good luck.”

Victor slowly made his way over to the bathroom and took care of cleaning himself up before bringing back a couple of damp washcloths for Yuuri. He picked up his phone and set an alarm for the morning and then climbed back onto the bed.

Yuuri lifted his head up. “You made it.  _ Omedetou. _ ” 

“Yes, now let’s get you cleaned up.” Victor wiped Yuuri down with a washcloth, cleaning both of their messes off him, and kissed him on the forehead. “Better?”

“Mhm, thank you.” 

Victor rearranged the sheets and blankets, pulling them over both himself and Yuuri. Yuuri snuggled up against him, resting his head on Victor’s chest. Victor placed a hand on Yuuri’s head, trailing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Before he could think about it too much more, he let himself say the words. “Yuuri, I-- Thank you. Again, I know, but. Thank you for understanding and for…” How was Victor supposed to explain how Yuuri completed him, filled a void he didn’t even understand was a void until last year? He didn’t know, except possibly for those weighty words pressing at the back of his mind, so he settled for just this. “For this night.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor. “Of course. I mean, I really enjoyed it too.”

Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “We should sleep though. Practice tomorrow.”

“Mm, yeah.” Yuuri turned onto his side and reached for Victor’s hand, pulling him closer. Victor turned onto his side too, pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back. Yuuri linked his fingers through Victor’s and squeezed their hands together. “Goodnight, Vitya.”

Victor kissed the back of Yuuri’s shoulder. “Goodnight, my Yuuri.” He watched as Yuuri drifted off to sleep, felt his grip on Victor’s hand go slack, felt the expansions and contractions of Yuuri’s chest slow. 

He should sleep, he really should, but how was he supposed to just go to sleep after _that?_ He really was grateful to Yuuri. He knew this sort of thing could go horribly wrong if you didn’t know what you were doing, and of course he’d read about how this kind of sex was supposed to work, but having Yuuri there to show him the way made all the difference. It’s not like he’d meant to or even wanted to wait until he was twenty seven, but this had felt so right, and he wouldn’t change a thing. This night was just the beginning; they had so much yet to experience, fantasies to fulfill, joyfully and _together_.

Victor’s heart felt unbelievably full, and he pulled Yuuri closer still. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever, a sleeping, content Yuuri in his arms. But they had practice again tomorrow, and he needed to sleep too. He kissed the back of Yuuri’s neck, feeling the ends of Yuuri’s hair tickling his face, and whispered _sladkikh snov,_ _moya lyubov_ into Yuuri’s back, before letting sleep claim him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: omedetou = congrats. sladkikh snov, moya lyubov = sweet dreams, my love


	2. Epilogue: The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! This is a little epilogue that takes place the morning after, because these two are fucking insatiable. I could not get this scene out of my head for DAYS (it was a most delicious torment), so I decided to share with all of you. This part is unbeta’d, so feel free to let me know if I made any glaring errors. Hope you enjoy it!

Victor cracked his eyes open at the insistence of his phone's alarm. He smiled as he saw that Yuuri was still snuggled up against him. What a night that had been. He reached over to his phone, groping around in the dark behind him until he grasped it. He managed to turn off the alarm, which appeared to have no effect whatsoever on the sleeping beauty in his arms.

Victor quickly realized that he had another problem: a persistent morning erection pressed into Yuuri's ass. Even after all that… Well, he'd ignore that for the moment.

“Hey,” he said softly into Yuuri's ear. “It's time to wake up.” 

No response. Victor decided to try another strategy: kissing Yuuri awake. He left a trail of kisses along Yuuri’s shoulder and the back of his neck, and he felt Yuuri stirring. “Morning, solnyshko.”

“Mmm, morning.” Yuuri blinked a few times and turned his head back towards Victor. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Victor closed his eyes, thoughts drifting back to the feel of Yuuri inside him. “I'm a little sore, but it's not too bad.”

“Mm, that's good. And what about this?” Yuuri playfully wiggled his ass against Victor's dick, and Victor couldn't help but gasp. “Need some help with that?”

“Yuuri!” He muffled a groan, pressing his mouth against Yuuri's shoulder.

“You can help me out too, if you want.”

There  _ was _ something he had wanted to do last night. “Yes, yes,” he said, rolling his hips into Yuuri's ass. “Can I suck you, please? I want your cock in my mouth. I want to taste you.”

Victor felt Yuuri’s entire body shudder against him. “ _Yes_ ,” Yuuri groaned. 

Victor kissed Yuuri’s shoulder again. “I mean… there's no way I can be as good as you were last night, but I'll try.”

Yuuri rolled onto his back and looked up at Victor. “I don't think you'll have to worry.”

“Oh?” Victor was surprised at the amount of faith Yuuri seemed to have in his abilities.

Yuuri blushed and averted his gaze ever so slightly. “This is kind of embarrassing but… you sucking me off is kind of one of the biggest fantasies I've ever had.”

“Why's that embarrassing?” Victor reached over Yuuri and stroked his arm reassuringly.

“I mean… before I met you, even. Even the thought of it, I…” Yuuri shuddered. “That's why I said no last night. It would have been too much.”

“Did you know that you’re adorable?” God, Victor would never ever get over the fact that Yuuri had had a crush on him for so long. The thought that Yuuri was as undone by Victor as Victor was by Yuuri pleased Victor immensely.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and whined. 

“Hey, come back,” Victor said, prying Yuuri’s hands away from his face. He leaned over Yuuri’s face and brushed his lips against Yuuri’s. “Aren’t you at least going to kiss me good morning?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said, bringing their mouths together for a slow, languid kiss, and Victor could tell already that this would be a very good morning indeed. Yuuri pulled away to speak. “So I was thinking, and I think you might have a bit of a thing for my thighs.”

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. “Oh, and how do you know that?”

Yuuri smirked back at him. “You like touching them when we’re in your bed, and I catch you staring at my ass and my legs.”

“Ah, yes. You caught me.” Yes, Victor realized he was completely transparent in that regard.

“So.” Yuuri said, intoning seductively, “do you want to fuck my thighs?”

Victor blinked, confused but intrigued. “I… what? I don’t know if I understand, but yes?”

“Let me show you.” Yuuri reached over next to the bed for the lube and brought it underneath the covers. Victor heard the bottle click open, and he could tell Yuuri was doing something with it between his legs, but he wasn't sure what. Yuuri rolled onto his side and pressed his back to Victor’s chest.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri responded by reaching between his thighs and grabbing Victor's cock with a lubed hand and sliding it between his thighs, already slick with lube. “Fuck me like this, Vitya.”

_Oh. This is what he meant._ Yuuri squeezed his thighs around Victor’s dick, and he found himself gasping for air. “Oh god,” Victor said between halting breaths. Yuuri was so tight and hot and wet around him. 

“Show me how much you like my thighs.” Yuuri purred at him.

“Mmf, okay, yes, I--” Victor ran a hand up and down Yuuri’s thigh, stopping near Yuuri’s hip, grasping around it and pulling Yuuri towards him.  “I’m going to…” Victor started moving his hips, thrusting in between Yuuri’s thighs, feeling his cock drag all the way from Yuuri’s entrance along his perineum, his cock finally tapping against Yuuri’s balls. Oh, this was brilliant.

"Mm, yes, so good, fuck me just like that. I can't wait for you to put your cock in me. After the exhibition, I want you inside me."

Oh. Oh, so last night Yuuri _was_ serious about doing this either way, and Victor felt his heart fluttering amidst the heady pleasure Yuuri’s body bestowed on him. Victor groaned straight into Yuuri’s ear as he pistoned in and out, luxuriating in the slick embrace of Yuuri’s gorgeous, muscular thighs, in the feeling of pressing flush against Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri tantalized him with relentless dirty talk between moans. "I'm going to take you back to our room and ride your cock until we both come. I'm going to come all over your chest."

If the thought of Yuuri spoiling his skin with bruising kisses left him breathless, Victor didn’t even know how to process the idea of being marked by Yuuri like _that_ other than to pant, " _Yes yes yes._ " He was so close already. God, he really did love those thighs. And Yuuri’s mouth. And the words coming out of that mouth. And all of Yuuri, really; every nerve in his body was in thrall to Yuuri.

“Do you like that? Do you want me to come on you?”

“Oh, god, I-” Victor pressed his forehead into the back of Yuuri’s head and moaned as he came, spilling all over Yuuri's thighs. 

After he took a moment to descend from the heights of pleasure and to catch his breath, Victor spoke. “ _Yuuri._ Wow.” He probably knew some other words, but he couldn’t think of them at the moment.

“Good?”

Words. English. Right. “You know you’re amazing, right? And did you mean what you were saying?”

Yuuri turned his head back towards Victor, meeting his eyes. “If it’s something you want too, then yes.”

Victor replied with a brief kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “I’ll hold you to that, then. But let me take care of you now.”

Yuuri nodded, murmuring in assent, and released Victor from the grip of his thighs.

Victor moved the blankets out of the way and slid down the bed to tend to Yuuri.

“Hang on, let me sit up a bit.” Yuuri moved back, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his legs for Victor. 

Victor shuddered at the sight of Yuuri’s thighs, glistening with lube as Victor’s cum dripped down onto the sheets. He moved between Yuuri’s legs and paused for a moment, looking up at Yuuri. “I can’t wait to taste you, _moya kotletka._ I want you to come in my mouth.”

Yuuri looked at him, pleading with his eyes. “Yes, _please._ ” Yuuri’s cock was hard against his stomach, and he already looked so debauched, his hair mussed from sleep, cheeks flush, pink lips parted slightly.

Victor leaned over and tentatively licked at the head of Yuuri’s cock. It had been a long time since he’d last sucked anyone off. How had Yuuri done this last night? (Well, minus the deep-throating.) 

Yuuri shivered after just that small hint of what was yet to be. “One… one last thing. Um, in case I forget English. _Iku_ means I’m coming.”

“Mmm, noted.” With that, Victor grasped Yuuri’s dick by the base and took the head in his mouth, savoring the weight of it on his tongue. Yuuri moaned immediately, and Victor felt Yuuri’s fingers tangling into his hair.

Victor swept his tongue along the underside of Yuuri’s cock, reveling in the moans that elicited. He experimented with sucking on the head, slowly drawing more of Yuuri into his mouth as the Yuuri’s fingers scrambled for purchase in Victor’s hair. In between labored breaths, Yuuri pleaded with him. “Please, please, please.” Victor was all too happy to oblige, delighting in Yuuri’s pleasure, pleasure that _Victor_ was giving him in a way perhaps no one else ever could.

Victor gave Yuuri’s cock a hesitant stroke with his hand, and he was rewarded with a shout from Yuuri. “V-Vitya!” The electrifying taste of Yuuri’s precome jolted across his tongue, and he moaned around Yuuri. _Vkusno,_ indeed. He glanced up at Yuuri and felt the weight of Yuuri’s gaze upon him, full of love and admiration and perhaps disbelief that this was really happening, Victor liked to think. Yuuri was _glowing,_ his cheeks stained red, jaw slack as moans flowed uninhibited from between his lips.

Victor gave Yuuri’s cock another twisting stroke, just as he usually liked, and pulled as much of Yuuri into his mouth as he could take, sucking hard around him. Victor heard Yuuri’s warning, though he managed only one syllable, “ _Ik-,_ ” before finishing into Victor’s mouth with a groan. Yuuri flooded Victor’s mouth with release, and Victor tried to suck him through it. Not a bad taste, after all, he thought as he swallowed, and wondered how soon he could do this for Yuuri again.

Yuuri let go of Victor’s hair and collapsed backwards, panting, and Victor pulled off. He moved back up the bed to join Yuuri. He trailed kisses along Yuuri’s chest and lay down next to him. “Hey,” Victor said, not really sure what else to follow _that_ with.

Yuuri responded by wrapping an arm around Victor and pulling him close. Victor nuzzled into Yuuri’s chest and waited for Yuuri to say something. Victor felt Yuuri’s breathing return to normal, and finally Yuuri spoke. “Wow. I… wow.”

Victor lifted himself up off Yuuri’s chest. “Good?”

Yuuri smiled at him. “The best.”

“Mmm, so how was it to finally have your dick sucked by the great Victor Nikiforov?” Victor deployed his cheekiest wink.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Oh, shush,” Yuuri said. After a breath, he hummed out a contemplative noise. “But I do have a question for you. What is _moya kotletka_? I don’t think I’ve heard that one before.”

Victor beamed at Yuuri, entirely too proud of his clever little nickname. “‘My little cutlet,’ for the tastiest katsudon I’ve ever had.”

Yuuri groaned at him. “Vitya! I swear…”

“Is that a no for _moya kotletka_ then?”

Yuuri merely rolled his eyes in response.

“Okay, okay.” Victor chuckled, relenting on this particular pet name. “But we have a problem.”

“What?”

“How am I going to get through the next week without this? I'm going to die of sexual frustration sleeping above Mari and your parents.”

Yuuri smirked. “Well, you know, this place does have a loyalty card for frequent customers…”

“Oh my god.” Victor groaned and then collapsed on top of Yuuri, laughing into his chest. Victor had a feeling they’d definitely be back in the next few days.

“We should get going, though. I don’t want my coach to be mad at me for being late to practice.”

“No, we wouldn’t want that.” Victor brushed a kiss against Yuuri’s cheek. Time to get to work, then, with ample time for play later. At last, after all this time, Victor had that to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! Your kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. <3 [Join me on twitter to scream about YOI 24/7.](https://twitter.com/her_nerdiness)
> 
> P.S. Thanks to [ladyegcake for making me aware of moya kotletka](https://twitter.com/ladyegcake/status/892126373329895424).


End file.
